Ribbety
by AsturaMaee
Summary: Oh gosh... I'm going to hell for this... DoroKuruTamaGiroKero 5-some O n O
1. DoroKuru

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**WARNING: CONTIAINS HOMOSEXUAL KERONIAN ANAL SEX 5-SOME...**_

_**DoroKuku**_

xxx

_**DORORO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

xxx

My ninja senses are tingling. I jump up out of my bed, pulling out my blade as my eyes dart around the dark cabin. Koyuki is still sound asleep.

"Assasin magic: eye of truth."

It's outside. I dart out without waking my Pekoponian friend; the clouds in the sky part enough for the moon to break though and light my path through the night forest. I follow the trail my enemy is leaving behind. Pink dust that glows. What is this? It smells so sweet.

Once I reach a clearing I stop, my enemy is a glowing female figure of an unknown alien race. She's pink and looks at me with lusty eyes. I blush, backing up.

"When I first saw you, I just couldn't help myself... looks like you fell for my trap, Dororo~" She says sweetly. A trap? But she's unarmed. She's really beautiful actually.

She walks towards me. I'm stunned. Why can't I move? Is she controling me? No... I just don't want to move... I want to be near her... what is this?

She places her hands on my chest and leans in close. No... don't... But I can't say that, I don't want to, I'm leaning in towards her, closer and closer...

I jolt up in my bed. It's morning. I see Koyuki getting dressed for school. She dresses in front of me all the time, it doesn't bother me usually... so why not? Why do I feel so hot? I look away. I can't look at her like THAT. She's my friend.

"Goodmorning! I'm leaving now, see you after school!" She says then leaves me in a daze.

"Did that really happen last night?" I ask aloud to myself after a while of sitting there in a daze. I don't obsess about it too much, I have more important things to worry about. My phone starts to buzz, I get a forwarded message from Keroro. Aparently we have another meeting in thirty minutes.

xxx

I sit there during the meeting feeling very uncomfortable... why does my stomach feel so fluttery?

Keroro goes on about some plan that sounds similar to the "stub your toe on a corner" plan, but instead this one involves tripping over things.. but I can't pay attention. My mind keeps wandering when I'm listening to him. I keep staring at his mouth, then my eyes drift down his figure, study his star, then go lower.

"Not this plan again..." Giroro says, breaking me from my trance. I jump like I touched fire.

"Yeah... I love you and all your plans, but this isn't going to work, Sarge..." Tamama says in a sad but still cute tone.

"Kuu~kukuku~" Everyone gets up and leaves to do their own things.

Keroro huffs and says something about going to make a Gundam, I don't even stay to listen, I have to go to the bathroom.

xxx

Feeling refreshed, I step out of the bathroom and begin to walk down the halls of the bace, I walk by the Sergeant Major's office on my way out when I see Kululu struggling with an armful of devices, before I can get to him he drops the load. I hurry over to help him pick it up.

"I didn't ask for your help." He says, grabbing as much as he can before walking towards his lab. I follow.

"But I want to help." I say with a soft smile behind my mask. He says nothing. I just follow him and set down his stuff where he sets the other stuff, but then I trip over a cord on the floor and go crashing down ontop of Kululu.

"I-I'm s-sorry-..." I drift off, lost in his eyes. In our fall, I knocked his glasses off. His eyes are so beautiful... he looks so innocent... so shy. Who knew such cuteness was behind those crazed glasses?

Why do I feel like this? I'm so hot... is it this room? Kululu isn't sweating, it's only me. I can't take it, I pull my mask down, it hangs around my neck loosely.

"What are you doing?" Kululu asks, trying to reach for his glasses, but I grab his hands and pin them against the floor. I lean down without warning and capture his lips. Kululu struggles, trying to throw me off but I'm stronger than him, I keep him in place easily.

Why am I doing this? I have to stop... but I can't... I need to... have him...

Kululu turns his head away and wines softly when I grab each side of his face to hold it still while I kiss him again. He shoves me, but I don't budge.

I slide my tongue into his mouth and he bites it. I like it though.. I moan softlty then I pull away. I keep him held down with one hand as I move the other down his body. I kept my legs parted with my body, but he still desperately tried to get out of my hold. But he can't.

Kululu lets out a sound between a mixture of a cry of joy and pain when I incert my fingers into his entrence and wiggle them around inside. He stops fighting. His arms fall limply be his sides as his cheeks fill with color.

I don't want him to be uncomfortable, so I pick him up bride-style and carry him over to his bed. But as soon as I set him down he starts fighting me agian.I bend grab him by the waist and pull him down. shoving him face first into the matress as I tie his arms behind his back with my mask. He whimpers in defeat.

I'm so hard... I cant wait anymore, I need it now! I hold onto my member and guide it towards Kululu's entrence, rubbing around it in light circles.

"Do it and I'll make your life a living hell." Kululu hisses angerily.

"I'm sorry." I say, holding onto his hips as I push into him. He lets out another cry of pain.

I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, before I start rocking my hips back and forth.

I'm not sure how much time passes but I know I've been at it for a while, my pleasure grows more and more, closer to its peak. I pull out, flipping Kululu over.

He looks angry but I don't care, it's so sexy to me. I crawl ontop of him and kiss him on the mouth. He bites me lip hard enough to draw blood... so I bite his, and I'm a little shocked to find he likes it. So he likes pain?

I nibble at his neck and down his body, finding sensitive spots to bite at. Each time I bite harder. He buckles his hips and supresses the sounds he wants to make. The fact I found his weakness makes him even angrier, but I want to please him. I can't just selfishly force him to do this for my own gain without giving him something in return.

I sit up when I feel something poking my chest; I look down and grin, happy to see his erection finally poking out.

I scoot down, resting on my elbows. I lick from bace to tip lightly, making him shiver... then I turn my head and capture the side of it in my mouth, bitting down.

I got the reaction I was hoping for. Kululu gasps, the feeling makes his entire body tremble and the blood in his body rush to the apendage between my teeth.

I smile, licking the tip before taking it into my mouth. I suck at it roughly, letting my teeth snag at it ocasionally. Kululu starts to rock his hips, forcing his cock deep into my throat, I choke, and it makes him laugh. After a while I get use to it and just let him go to town.

Without warning he spills his hot seed down my throat, and I swallow all of it as a reflex. I sit up quickly, gagging a little.

"Ke~keekkekekekekee~" He laughs darkly as he sits up, at first I think he's going to try and escape, but instead he kisses me..

How out of character. I thought, but then he headbuts me and squirms his way off the bed and tries to run for it. I grab him by the waist and pull him back.

I lift him by the waist and set him on my lap; instead of struggling again, he turns around in my grasp; setting his knees on the bed as he lowered himself, trying to get my member in. I grab it, holding it still for him; when it's in, he grinds his hips; bouncing up and down... my natural instincts are to hold him tightly, but when I try to he glares at me and stops.

"Don't touch me." He says spitefully. I sit back, letting get back to doing what he's doing. oh gosh it feels so good...

I toss my head back and moan loudly as I reach my peak. White droplets dribble down Kululu's inner thighs as he gets off of me. I just lie there in a state of bliss... but then guilt comes over me... what have I done? Sergeant Major Kululu is going to hate me forever.

"Dororo." I look up. Kululu is holding my mask out. He could have untied it this whole time...?

"Kululu, I'm sorry..." I say, taking my mask. He stares blankly at the floor.

"It's no big deal... just go away, I have work to do and your in my way."

I put my mask on and leave, feeling horrible and guilty.

xxx

_**I REGRET NOTHING...**_


	2. DoroKuruTama

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**WARNING: CONTIAINS HOMOSEXUAL KERONIAN ANAL SEX 5-SOME...**_

_**DoroKuluTama**_

xxx

_**KULULU'S POINT OF VIEW**_

xxx

How interesting... I think to myself as I look over the research I just conducted. It would seem that Dororo contracted a virus typically spread by lustful being known as the temptres. It's easily cured once all hidden desires have been sadistfed... and it would also appear that Dororo gave me this virus. How unfortuniate... well, I could whip something up to cure it but the idea of spreading this to our whole platoon fasinates me...

"Kukuku~" I laugh darkly. It'll likely end up with the five of us in one sweaty heap... how messy. The thought makes me feel hot inside. This will definately bring us close together for sure. But this must be taken in small step.

"You wanted to talk to me, Kululu?" Dororo appears behind me suddenly, I turn around in my chair and look at him. He can't look at me. Does he think I'm mad?

"I'm not some dainty virgin school-girl, don't treat me like one. It was just sex~ acceptional, but I've had better... kuku~" I stand up and walk towards him.

"Don't feel so bad. This is what I've found out... you contracted a virus from a temptress~ it brings all your pent up and small hidden disires to the surface and awakens your need to fullfill them. And now you've given it to me..." I say, stopping in front of him. He blushes and looks away.

"Is there any cure? I don't want to end up draging anyone else into this... I feel so dirty, no one should feel this way..."

"But dragging everyone in IS the only cure~ kuku~" I say, tracing my finger up his chest, to his mask and pulling it down slightly as I lean in to him. I can see it in his eyes, he's feeling hot, he wants to be kissed, touched... caressed. Kuku, he's too easy to read.

"N-no... I can't do this to anyone else... I'm sorry... I just need to learn self control and so should you... I won't rape anyone else, I'm sorry, Sergeant Major!" Dororo ran off with tears in his eyes. I just groan.

He's so stupid. Couldn't he tell I was playing? Admitably, Dororo isn't the first person I'd pick, but sex is sex right? Besides, he got me all fired up when he pinned me down. I like the feeling of being dominated... not as much as I like to dominate, but it's still good either way.

Suddenly something dark and perverted pops into my mind... I know just the person to dominate... seducing him will be too easy.

"Kuku~"

xxx

I wander down the halls of the bace, licking a sweet pink and blue cotton-candy flavored popsicle, and I just so happen to pass by Second Class Private Tamama. He looks at me, staring at my popsicle. That's right... fall for my trap. Kukuku~

"Sergeant Major Kululu~ I didn't know you liked sweets!" Tamama says, doing a u turn and comming to walk beside me.

"So what flavor is it? It's not curry is it? It doesn't smell like curry, it smells really sweet, which is supprising because all I've ever seen you eat is spicy foods~" Tamama is such a blabber mouth.

"Here, have a taste~" Little does he know I've put a hormoanal seditive inside this popsicle. It increases horniness as well as destroys your motor skills~ that way Dororo can stop with his sentimental bull and just mount him. Kukuku~

I hold the drugged treat out to him, grinning behind my hand as he sticks his tongue out and gives it a lick. His cheeks flush. I knew it. Cotton candy is his favroite flavor. Kuku~

"Mmm~ It's really good-..." As he's talking I shove it into his mouth.

"You can have it, kukuku~"

xxx

The five of us sat in the meeting hall again five minutes later. Sergeant has another "fail proof" plan. Kuku~ I'm not even listening. All I can do is stare at Tamama. He's almsot done with the treat I gave him. Looks like the drugs are starting to take affect too. His cheeks are flushed and he's having a hard time staying still.

"Why is it so hot in here?" He wines, then he does something that makes mine and Dororo's nose bleed. He takes what's left of the popsicle in his hand and rubs it over his chest until it melts away into liquid.

He ends up squirming out of the chair with a loud moan as he crosses his legs uncomfortably. Sergeant stops talking and glares at him.

"Private Tamama! What are you doing?" He asks, walking over to peer down at him from above. Tamama rolls over, sitting on his knees.

"I don't feel good... I think I'm sick... I feel really hot and weak all of a sudden." He mumbles under his breath. Keroro looks to me.

"Sergeant Major Kululu! Find out what's wrong with Tamama.. If he has a contagious virus I don't want him spreading it! It will jeprodize the invasion!" Sergeant huffed. I laughed, hopping down from my chair and walking over to grab Tamama, but I pretended he was too heavy.

"Dororo, help Kululu." Sergeant, you're making this way too easy for me. Kuku~

xxx

We brought Tamama into the medical room, set him up on the check-up bed and began to run some tests, like, check his heart, temperture. Dororo was convinced Tamama was actually sick. He looks so concerned. This is getting borning, time to make it interesting.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Dororo asks, resting the back of his hand on Tamama's head.

"I just feel weird... like how I feel around Sergeant Keroro, but this feeling feels a lot stronger and it won't go away. I feel embarssed to say this, I don't really feel sick... I'm just... strangely aroused and it doesn't make any since because normally I don't get like this, is there something wrong with me? Or is this normal?" Tamama squints his eyes suddenly and glares at me.

"YOU... you did this! I should have known not to take candy from strange men! You drugged me didn't you?" Tamama's anger slipped away and he starts giggling. Now the drugs are finally taking full affect. Tamama goes limp and falls against Dororo. He giggles drunkenly, pulling at his mask.

"Kululu! I told you we weren't going to do this!" Dororo wined. Oh get over it.

"Why not? He's perfectly willing, aren't you Tamama?"

"I can fit both your dicks in my mouth at once, heheheee~" He snorts, giggling as he bites his lowerlip. My inside start burning as he sticks his fingers into his mouth. Its getting harder to fight my urges... wait, why am I fighting them? I let go of all my thoughts and give in. Why not? Dororo seems to think the same thing at the same moment since we both leaned in and kissed him.

Tamama opens his mouth wide; it was the strangest thing, I've never kissed two people at once. Tongues battled and intertwined, hot panting. It was so intoxicating. Not just my hands, but also Dororo's roamed Tamama's body; our fingertips ended up brushing near his lower stomach; we broke off the kiss and looked to each other and had this strange silent agreement.

I lifted one of Tamama's legs and placed it on my shoulder and Dororo did the same before his hand rubbed at Tamama's slit, encouraging his member to come out, when it did, he grabbed it and began pumping it in his fist, making the young Keronian toss his head back and moan.

xxx

_**DORORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

I bite my lip, feeling hot and needy as I watch Kululu suck at his own fingers before incerting them into Tamama slowly, waiting for him to adjust to the digit before adding the second.

It was a little shocking to me that the Sergeant Major was being so gentle with Tamama... he's kissing the back of his hand lightly, and leaving a trail up his arm to his neck, where he stops and sucks at a certian spot before gently nipping at it, not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough for it to make Tamama moan softly and tilt his head to aside to allow Kululu more acesses.

Tamama sits up suddenly, letting his legs drop from our shoulders. He leans forward and grabs at each of our crotches, getting a firm hold on our members before pumping both his fists at once. I never thought he'd be so good at such a thing. Maybe Tamama isn't as innocent as we think he is?

Minutes roll by that only feel like seconds, I already want to cum, but I'm not sadisfied with just this, I need more contact. Tamama stops, panting from his workout. He steps down off the bed and grabs Kululu by the waist and sets him up on the bed. He grabs my hands and pulls me to him, my chest to his back, and he wraps my arms around his waist as he says two dirty words that make my nose bleed.

"Fuck me." I shiver; I won't argue with his request.

He leans down, capturing Kululu's cock between his lips; his hips rising up so I have easy access. I push in without hesitation, earning a muffled moan from Tamama. I squeeze him tightly as I thrust in and out. I love his body heat, the closeness... it feels so good. All the moaning I'm hearing is turning me on more and more... but then Tamama says something muffled that I can't hear, I wish he would be quiet... but it's important to listen to what your sexual partners have to say.

"W-w-what?" I ask, slowing down a little bit as I lean over his shoulder to see his face. He lets Kululu's member slide out of his mouth, a string of saliva drips down from the tip of the throbbing appendage and his lowerlip.

"Pull out." I do, letting go of him quickly. Did I hurt him?

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, my voice trembling. I was getting so carried away! Maybe I wasn't being gentle enough! Curse my inability to control this lust! But then he grabs Kululu by the hand and pulls him down, then pats the spot as he grins at me. Oh... he just wanted us to switch...

I sit up there and Kululu takes his place behind Tamama. Instead of hugging him like I did, he just places his hands on on Tamama's waist. I need more contact, so I grab Tamama's hand and hold it, intertwining our fingers. The other hand I place on top of his head, patting and squeezing the fabric of his hat as each lick and suckle sends jolts of electric pleasure through my body.

His mouth is so hot, so wet... so skilled. His tongue twirls around the bace then up to the tip. He takes deep into his throat without a problem. I close my eyes, mesmorized by the sensation of his head bobbing up and down, taking in and out my shaft. The vibrations of his mouth whenever he moans, which is actually quite often.

He sits up suddenly with a gasp, panting heavily, his eyes go wide and Kululu laughs darkly. What did I miss?

"Kuu... kuu... ku.. Kuluulu!-.." Suddenly, Tamama makes the sexiest orgasm face I've ever seen. A face that makes me JEALOUS of the pleasure he must be feeling, but then Kululu pulls out of him and lets him fall to the floor. Tamama's face falls into my lap.

"Kee~kekekekekeekeee~"

"...I hate you, Kululu..." Tamama mutters, then suddenly he shoots up and tackles Kululu to the ground.

"How would you like it if I found YOUR G-spot then stopped before you came! You're so mean... no... you're evil... now I'm gonna punish you." So THAT'S what happened... Kululu is such a mean lover.

"How? I like punishment, kuku~"

Tamama lifts his hand and motions for me to come over with just one finger. I hop down from the table and walk over, sqating down next to him.

He turns around on Kululu's lap, straddling his waist, he grabs Kululu's member and guides it into himself.

"Punishing me with more sex? Oh please stop~ I'm begging you Tamama~ Kuu~kukuku~"

Tamama grabs both my hands and pulls me over, he parts his legs, then wraps them around me. Isn't this going to hurt him? Does he know? Maybe he's like Kululu and likes pain. The lust is driving me crazy, it starts to overwhelm me and my rational thoughts just vanish. I comply with Tamama's unspoken demand and slide in. The tightness is enough to make me wanna cum.

Tamama lies back, grabbing both of Kululu's arms and wrapping them around his waist. Oh I see what he's doing. He gave Kululu the position with the most physical contact. How devious.

"D-Dororo~ ooooh... this feels so good~ Fuck me harder!" Tamama moans as he unwraps his legs from me and spreads them apart.

xxx

_**KULULU'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

xxx

Tamama wasn't holding my hands to stay in place anymore, I was hugging him tightly all on my own. For some reason I felt ok with being so close. Maybe it was the pleasure talking, the way he moved his hips with Dororo's just drove me crazy. I tossed my head back and moaned aloud as I squeezed Tamama tighter, I feel so close...

A few minutes later I lost it, I think Dororo did at the same time. Things began to slow down.

Tamama climbed off, Dororo and I sat on our knees in front of him, side by side, practically cheek to cheek as Tamama moves his hand back and forth quickly up and down his hard cock.

I watch, in a daze, for some reason I stick out my tongue to catch the droplets that squirt out of his member.

Half of it ended up on my face, and the other half was on Dororo's some got in his eye, so he was squinting. Tamama laughed, bending down, he whiped it away, then gave Dororo a sweet kiss.

Tamama grabs me by the shoulders. Nuu! I don't want no kiss! Stop it! Ugh. I can't fight it. I'm too exhausted. He presses his lips to mine. He falls flat on his butt, then falls over and passes out.

"Kukuuukuu~" I laugh as I look at Dororo; he's hugging his knees to his chest. I can tell he feels digusted with himself.

"Two more left."

"Oh gosh..." He mutters, shivering.

"Keekekekeekekke~

xxx

_**...**_  
_**...**_

_**I REGRET NOTHING~! EXCEPT THE CRAPPY STORY LINE... IT'S JUST AN EXCUSE TO WRITE THE SMUTT... lol**_


	3. DoroKuruTamaGiro

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

**_WARNING: CONTIAINS HOMOSEXUAL KERONIAN ANAL SEX 5-SOME..._**

**_DoroKuluTamaGiro_**

**_Author's Note: ... Since, Saburo was Giroro's first kiss... does... that... mean Giroro is a virgin? I'm taking it as yes. I mean... if he's never kissed but has had sex that makes no since. So I'm going with that he is, I hope that bothers no one. C: ALSO... I am trying to use words other than "member" to describe a penis because, "The errect penis is ready," just... *laughing...* I don't like using "cock," "dick," "shaft," "appendage," ect. but I WILL FORCE MYSELF TO USE HOTTER VOCABULAR FOR U. (of course I don't know what's hot about "shaft..." I am reminded of an elevator when I read it... so I probably won't use that one very much) Alright, lets get on with this orgy_**

_**xxx**_

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

Oh my frog... I'm so horny... so, incredibly horny. I keep masterbating when I'm alone in my room, but it's not enough, I want more... I want to have sexy time! Curse those two for dragging me into this... if it's a virus that will be cured once we all do it then why haven't we already? Why don't we just get Sarge and Giroro and just go for it all at once..?

I groan, I don't want to be here right now, in this meeting. It's completely pointless, Sergeant has his head face down on the table, and the rest of us are just sitting here waiting for him to come up with something, but he has no ideas.

This room feels so small, I can practically feel everyone's body heat and it's making me heat up. My face is so red Angol Mois has asked me if I was still feeling sick a few times.

Stupid woman... curse you for worrying about me with your kind smile and eyes! She makes me sick. Just look at her... over there, dusting Sarge's Gundam's. She bends over to get the ones down low... oh frog... her panties are so lacy... lacy and red... I bet I would look sexy in red panties too...

I draw my knees together tightly and let my head fall onto the table. My lower stomach is filled with flutters and I can't stop getting hard. I'm glad we're at a table or else everyone would know...

How do Dororo and Kululu deal with it? Aren't they just as infected with the virus as I am? Maybe they're not dealing with it and are struggling just as much as I am...

I glance to my left, where Kululu is sitting; he's perfectly relaxed, like nothing is bothering him at all... and Dororo is on the other side of me... look at him, all smug, meditating...

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM? AM I THE ONLY ONE ABOUT TO EXPLODE BECAUSE OF AN OVERLOAD OF DESIRES?

"This is pointless, if you don't have an invasion plan, I don't want to waste my day sitting here watching you sleep, Keroro! I'm going to go shoot stuff..." Giroro grumbles as he gets up and leaves.

"Kukuu~ would the two of you mind helping me with a little experiment..?" Kululu asks, looking to Dororo and I.

Dororo nods with a smile, or at least I think he's smiling, it's hard to tell with his mask on.

"Sure thing, Sergeant Major." Dororo says, hopping down.

"Aren't you comming, Tamama?" Kululu asks, standing in the doorway.

Oh crap...

"Y-yeah..." I say with a sheepish laugh.

Thinking of the most disgusting and repulsive, irritating things possible, I manage to calm my self down; I jump down and dart across the room to follow the two.

_**xxx**_

Kululu and I stood side by side, watching from the window above the target practice room. Giroro was down there, lost in his own little word as he shot at the targets that popped up.

I twirled a set of handcuffs around my finger with a grin; the eagerness I felt was making me insane. I couldn't help but drool a little.

"Alright, lets do this~ kukuu~" Kululu laughs, walking towards the elevator that lead down to the target practice area.

When the two of us were inside, we see at a nervous, kind of hesitant looking Dororo standing there, twiddling his thumbs.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Dororo says quietly.

Kululu and I exchange annoyed glances before grabbing him and pulling him in with us.

"I didn't find out until this morning that the virus has been spreading through the air, so Giroro is already half way infected with it~ it's not rape if he wants it Dororo~ kukuu~" Kululu laughs into his hand. I study his face carefully. Is he lying to make Dororo feel better? I can't tell... truth or not, it worked.

"Ok... but I'm only doing this so that we can all become closer and more united as a team." Dororo says, folding his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say, kuku~" Kululu laughs just as the doors open.

We slowly and casually walk over to where Giroro is; he doesn't look at us for a second, he continued to shoot at his targets as if we didn't exist; but the closer we got, the more tense he became.

He stops firing; steam still comming from the tip of his rifle; he sets it down with the other guns on a table near by as he turns to us, taking off his earmuffs.

"What's up..?" He asks; Giroro begins to sweat as he spots the handcuffs I was twirling around on my finger.

"What is going on?" He asks, his hand twitches, like he wants to grab a weapon.

Dororo appears behind him, and without warning or hesitation he hits Giroro in the back of the neck.

He falls forward, unable to move from the effects of the nerve hit. He should have full function of his body in a matter of minutes.

"We're sorry about this, Giroro..." Dororo says quietly, looking down at himself shamefully.

"Kuku~ I'm not sorry!" Kululu chuckles as Dororo gets down on his knees by Giroro and flips him over onto his back.

I crouch down as well, taking a spot on the other side of the angry red guy. He grumbled and grunted, trying his hardest to move his numbed body, but his limbs were like noodles.

"Get the fuck off! Why you being so touchy?!" Giroro began to thrash slightly, as Kululu grabs his hands to keep them from hitting any of us.

Dororo takes off his mask, tying his wrists together in a tight knot as Giroro was too shocked to struggle because of the Sergeant Major kissing him on the mouth.

As Giroro stared up at Kululu with shocked eyes, I notice Dororo's hand curve down to his crotch, the moment his fingers stroked his slit, Giroro snaped out of whatever daze he was in and began to struggle again, a lot stronger than before; his body must be returning to normal.

"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO GANG RAPE ME! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Giroro cried out, trying to kick us away, but I moved to sit on his stomach with my back facing him, I grab his legs and held them apart as Dororo toyed with his sensitive parts.

"KERORO! MOIS! SOMEONE! NATSUMII! ANYONE! FUYUKI-?" Giroro's calls for help were muffled when Kululu covered his mouth with his hand.

Dororo giggles, leaning down to lick Giroro's limp organ to bring some life to it.

I bite my lowerlip, watching the ninja's pink tongue coat the sensitive appendage in his siliva; tasting and savoring every inch.

I feel so hot... I must...

Suddenly Dororo grabs my hips and pulls me closer; he pumps my hardon in his fist a few times before taking it into his mouth; I gasp, tossing my head back as he takes me deep down into the back of his throat.

He teases me a little longer before letting my member slip out of his mouth; he then takes both mine and Giroro's into his hand and squeezes; the feeling makes the two of us gasp as he tugs toughly.

Dororo stops for a second, then licks both our tips; I suck in a breath as he teases by kissing and nibbling at our members.

"Tamama~ open ahh! Kuku!" I turn my head to see Kululu standing beside me, his dick near my face; I open his mouth and allow him to guide himself in, but for SOME reason he was having troubles and it was almost like he was using his penis to apply chapstick to my lips; but soon enough I managed to get it in my eating hole.

_**xxx**_

_**DORORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

I could feel myself slowly losing control of my lust... I was trying my hardest to stay generous and gentle... this his my childhood friend and we are stealing his virginity, the least we can do is make sure he enjoys it.

I sit back, Tamama and Giroro's members fall out of my mouth; I pant lightly, licking the little bit of precum from Giroro's tip with one gentle swipe of my tongue.

I sit back, catching my breath and trying to recompose myself as I watched Tamama and Kululu. They are rather.. abrupt lovers...

"Kukuu~" Kululu laughs, thrusting his hips forward roughly until he caused him to gag, in responce I would see Tamama's jaws chomp down; I thought I even saw some blood, but Kululu seemed to be loving the pain; the way he moaned was evidence enough of the theory.

I place my hands on Tamama's hips, lifting them up slightly so I could get my hand underneath him; I felt for his entrence and fingered at it for a while, blushing at every moan either him or Kululu made.

Once I felt I had streched him enough I guide him down onto Giroro's member.

Giroro lets out a loud moan mixed with pleasure and confusion. I look over Tamama's shoulder and watch his blushing face. I can tell the virus is getting to him, otherwise he would be completely against this and fighting it.

I slide into Giroro carefully, as to not hurt him.

_**xxx**_

_**KURURU'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

Tamama grabs my waist and pulls me down, positioning me so that my back is to Dororo; I grab onto Tamama's shoulders as he burries himself inside of me; the pain of the dry penitration was incredible, I let out a pleasureful moan. So many bodies rocking and connected at once... it was almost too much.

Tamama and Dororo both hugged me tightly; I didn't like the closeness at first but the more and more Tamama tore into me, the less I cared about their skin rubbing against mine.

I let out a squeak as Tamama's teeth sank into my shoulder.

I huffed, moaned and groaned as Giroro sits up suddenly, he and Doror made a sandwich out of Tamama and I, squishing us so tight against one another they thrusted faster and harder to reach their peak of sadisfaction.

I kiss Tamama on the lips, being close to him makes me crave sweetness instead of spicy; I let his tongue into my mouth and suck on it eagerly, earning those annoyingly cute moans; I playfully nip at his lip as I roll my hips against him slowly; at the same time he grabs my dick and pumps it quickly.

_**xxx**_

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

It was a domino effect that I started; Kululu's teasing and slow moving was so unbarable that I couldn't hold back anymore; with a loud series of moans I released in the depths of Kululu.

Next I hear Dororo huff, panting, with one last thrust he filled the inside of Giroro with his orgasmic pleasure.

Kululu was next; his cum squirted into my hand and covered both his and my belly.

Kululu climbed off, crawling over to the side, breathless and tired, Dororo joined, and I wished I could too, but Giroro was still connected to me.

He pushes me onto my hands and knees; I cry out as he rides me harder than I would have liked.

Giroro grabs onto my lovehandles as he moans softly, thrusting with the goal to drive his cock into me deeper.

"Ahhh~ T-Tamama... C-can I... cum in you..?" Giroro asks shlyly. I bite my lip, trying not to grin.

"Mmm~ Yeeauh... do whatever you want to me!" I purr.

"Kukuu~ your a cum-slut, Tamama~" I shoot a glare over to the Sergeant Major as I lick the white sticky from inbetween my fingers sensually.

His glasses crack as blood shoots out from both his and Dororo's nose before the two collapse on top of each other in a heap.

"Ahhh!" Giroro moans, with a final assult on my butt, he empties the full load of built up seamen into my anus.

Panting heavily, he doesn't pull out until the last drop. He falls over in exhaustion and so do I.

We all just lay there in close proximity, just enjoying the bliss of the aftermath.

**_xxx_**

**_It seems that I have reached the climax of this story... the next chapter shall be the happy ending._**

**_KI KI KI_**

**_FKJSADJDKLSGJKLDFG_**

**_*shot*_**


End file.
